walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 58
Issue 58 is part 4 of Volume 10: What We Become. Plot Synopsis The issue begins with Abraham telling Rick about the death of his family. He tells him that they were bunkered down in a grocery store with friends and neighbors. Abraham and a small group went on a weapons run, and while they were gone, the others raped his wife and daughter while his son was forced to watch. When Abraham found out about it, he killed the culprits with his bare hands, terrifying his family. That night, they ran away, and when he found them, they were dead. Rick tells him of how he killed Dexter and Martinez. He says that the ones who cannot become killers in this new world are the ones that are trying to eat them now. Carl speaks of how he killed Shane, and wishes that he could have killed whoever shot Lori and Judy. Carl feels that if Rick knew about the thoughts he has, Rick would no longer love him. Rick and Carl cry and hug, while Abraham looks away solemnly. Meanwhile, the other survivors complain of spending the night out in the open, and running out of food. Dale wants to find a place to live with Andrea and the twins, so they can break away from the group, but she refuses. He says he will take the truck to find a place, and hopes he can talk sense into Andrea. Eugene plans on inventorying the food to see when rationing might have to be enforced. Rick, Abraham, and Carl make it to the Grimes' old neighborhood, and Carl doesn't want to go inside. Rick says he'll be back in a minute, because he wants to see if Morgan and Duane are still there. Suddenly, he is struck in the back of the head with a shovel, like Duane did to him before. Assuming it is Duane again, he calls out to him, only to see Morgan ready to strike him a second time. When Morgan recognizes Rick, he begins to weep. Morgan takes Rick to Duane, who is now a zombie, and chained up in their house. He is overwhelmed with grief, and says that he just needed Duane to remember who he is. He had killed four looters and some dogs and fed them to his zombie son, much to Rick's bewilderment. Rick sympathetically gives Morgan his gun, so he may put his son to rest. Rick joins Abraham and Carl outside, so Morgan may have a moment alone. Rick tells them that Morgan will now be joining them, much to Abraham's protest. Rick says, "He's no different from us. We do terrible things to protect the ones we love." A shot rings out, and Morgan exits the house and tells them that it's done. As they are leaving, the reader sees a panel of Duane walking around, dragging a now broken chain. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Andrea *Dale *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Duane Jones (Zombified) Deaths *Duane Jones Trivia *Morgan Jones returns to the series. External links *The Walking Dead #58 Review Two shocking realizations rock the cast of Kirkman's zombie adventure, IGN, Dan Phillips, (February 11, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues